tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ada, Jane and Mabel
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Ada, Jane and Mabel |gender = Females |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = Talyllyn Railway (ex-Penrhyn Quarry Railway) coaches Nos. 11 - 13 |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling Stock |type = Open carriages |wheels = 4 each |builder(s) = Skarloey Railway |year_built = * 1955 * 1956 * 1957 |number = SR 6 - 8 |railway = Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = The Owner }} Ada, Jane and Mabel are three open carriages who were built for the Skarloey Railway while Skarloey and Rheneas were away being mended. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Ada was built in 1955, Jane was built in 1956, and Mabel was built 1957. They were originally designed for carrying quarry workers, but are now used for tourist traffic on sunny days. Peter Sam mentioned them in a conversation with Skarloey, when he returned to service. When a documentary was made about the Skarloey Railway, Ada, Jane, and Mabel had the honour of carrying the television equipment and cameras. They were later used for the same purpose when a documentary was made about Skarloey and Rheneas' hundredth birthday. Personality Ada, Jane and Mabel are plain coaches without roofs. Due to their appearance, Sir Handel considers them as trucks, but Peter Sam insists that they are coaches because they have seats. When Ada leads the way, these three always find fun and laughter in a day's work. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam. Technical Details Basis Ada, Jane, and Mabel are based on the Talyllyn Railway's carriages 11, 12 and 13, with added buffers. The carriages were originally owned by the Penrhyn Quarry Railway, and have since been rebuilt with roofs. File:Ada,Jane,andMabel'sBasis1.png|Ada, Jane, and Mabel's basis File:Ada,Jane,andMabel'sBasis2.png|Ada, Jane, and Mabel's basis after rebuilds Livery Ada, Jane, and Mabel are painted light blue. Their Wooden Railway models depict them with their names written on their backs in cursive. Appearances Railway Series= and Little Old Twins *'Gallant Old Engine' - Steam Roller *'Very Old Engines' - Duck and Dukes Companion volumes *'1972''' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines *'1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection *'2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} Trivia * A fourth open carriage can be seen in the Surprise Packet. It is unknown what this coach's name is or if it even has one. * Ada, Jane and Mabel's Wooden Railway toys were some of the few toys made mostly of plastic rather than wood. * A few open-topped coaches strongly resembling them were set to appear in the original script of the seventh season episode, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. * Ada, Jane and Mabel are usually accompanied by Cora, who acts as their guard's van. Merchandise * Wooden Railway Quotes Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:HomeatLastRS2.png|Cora, Ada, Jane and Peter Sam File:LittleOldTwinsRS6.png|Peter Sam pulls the "Television Train" File:LittleOldTwinsRS7.png|Ada, Jane and Mabel on Rheneas Viaduct File:SteamRollerRS3.png|George, Sir Handel and Ada File:DuckandDukesRS4.png|Mabel, Rheneas and Agnes Miscellaneous File:SurprisePacketPuzzle2.png|The coaches in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet ''Thomas & Friends'' Behind the Scenes File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Storyboard 1.png|A few open-topped coaches appear in the original script of the seventh series episode, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Storyboard 2.png File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Storyboard 3.png File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Storyboard 4.png File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Storyboard 5.png Others File:DOWTMuseumofScienceandIndustryJaneAndAda.JPG|Jane and Ada at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry Merchandise File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabelNIB.png|Wooden Railway Box File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabelNIB2.png|Back of Wooden Railway Box es:Ada, Jane y Mabel he:עדה, ג'יין ומייבל ja:エイダ、ジェーンとメイベル pl:Ada, Jane i Mabel ru:Ада, Джейн и Мейбл Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge